


Undercover

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Future Fic, Inhumans (Marvel), Kissing, Making Out, Mission Fic, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson Has got a Huge Cock, Phil Coulson's Huge Crush on Daisy, Post-Canon, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, The Cocoon, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Maveth: Daisy and Coulson carry out an undercover mission together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



> I was going to save this fic for the Skoulson RomFest 2k16, buuuut I changed my mind. It's basically just an excuse for Skoulson make-outs while undercover, and hot sex afterwards.

"Are you sure about this cover?" Coulson asks Daisy as they sit down in her office at the Cocoon. 

He's still feeling his way forward, both as an agent again (Mack's continuing as Director, at Coulson's insistence, and with the backing of Daisy, Bobbi, and May), and as Daisy's right hand man in Project Caterpillars. The cover is her idea, just as the mission is hers, and he doesn't want to start out by arguing with her, but at the same time, he's a little uncomfortable with the cover she's created for them.

She raises an eyebrow at him. "You have a problem with it?"

He shrugs. "No, I guess not."

"But?" She's giving him a quizzical look, a tiny hint of impatience in the set of her mouth.

"No, nothing," he says lamely.

"Phil." There's a warning note in her voice that he hasn't heard in a while, and it occurs to him, abruptly and rather belatedly, that Daisy's _his_ boss, and as such, she's not going to tolerate any of his compartmentalisation bullshit.

"It's just – well, the age difference," he says. "Do you think people will buy the idea that you're my lover?"

"You think they'll think I'm too young for you?"

"No, I think they'll think I'm too old for you."

She clicks her tongue, then shakes her head. "Phil, where've you been the last twenty years? Older men, especially CEOs, fucking their much younger assistants is totally normal. No one's gonna look twice unless you start pulling the kind of face you're giving me now."

He wonders if he's blushing. He feels like he must be. The image of him and Daisy fucking that her words has conjured up in his brain is definitely making him hard, and he hopes like hell that he won't have to move out of his chair in the immediate future.

"Sorry, boss," he says.

She shakes her head. "Phil, it's okay. You're allowed to question me – that's part of the job of a second-in-command. Or have you forgotten I used to do that to you pretty much all the time?"

He chuckles, then shakes his head in turn. "How could I ever forget?"

"So, you're okay for us to go in as older boss and younger assistant-cum-lover?" He nods. "Good." 

She concentrates on laying out various scenarios that may occur during the op, detailing the contingency plans. She's organised, meticulous, and determined to cover every angle, and he realises he's falling even more in love with her now that she's a team leader. 

"Okay?" she asks once she's finished, and he nods, wondering if he has hearts for eyes. "Good. Let's go and brief the team."

He presses a palm to his crotch, checking that his arousal's not too obvious, then gets to his feet. He can't help feeling grateful that he's dressing in jeans these days, rather than suits, otherwise he wouldn't be able to hide from her how hard he is.

Daisy's team consists of Joey, Campbell, Alisha, and a new recruit named Yo-Yo Rodriguez, who is an Inhuman young woman with super-speed. He's glad that Alisha's recovered from her ordeal at Lash's hands, and he likes Joey – not least because he pretty much hero-worships Daisy, which Coulson considers to be both acceptable and completely normal. He still doesn't know Yo-Yo very well, but he's noticed she gets on well with Joey as well as Daisy. Unfortunately he and Campbell still don't get on well together – the younger man clearly resents Daisy's relationship with SHIELD, and even moreso her closeness with Coulson. Coulson suspects that matters will come to a head between the three of them, and hopes it doesn't happen just yet – they've got too much work to do.

He listens as Daisy's briefs the others on their roles for the op – they're infiltrating a fundraising dinner and dance that Malick's organised; they're hoping to dig up some intel on the man and his plans, especially his plans for the ancient Inhuman entity they now know to be inhabiting Ward's corpse.

"I still don't know why you're doing this op with him," Campbell mutters as Daisy finishes the briefing and asks if anyone has any questions.

She raises an eyebrow, and Coulson feels every one of his muscles tighten as if he's about to launch himself at the younger man. Daisy flicks a look at him, and he's startled that she's noticed his reaction, before she turns her attention back to Campbell.

"Unless you have a genuine objection to my choice of who takes which role in this op, Lincoln, you can keep your comments to yourself. Coulson's by far the most experienced field agent here. He's also my second in command, and my partner in the field." Her tone is flat and controlled, but icy, and Coulson sees Campbell shrink in on himself a bit at Daisy's words.

"Anyone have any actual questions?" she asks, and the others shake their heads. "Okay. We'll reconvene in the hangar at nineteen hundred hours." 

She turns, gives Coulson a look that he interprets as meaning he should go with her, then walks out of the briefing room, and Coulson follows her back to her office. Once there, she leans against the edge of her desk, her arms folded over her chest, and stares at him. 

"Phil, I know you don't like Lincoln very much, or even particularly trust him, but you can't go bristling like an angry wolf any time he or someone else challenges my authority. It undermines me."

He feels himself flush with embarrassment. "Sorry, Daisy," he mutters, then he has to ask, "How did you know?"

She snorts. "I can feel vibrations, right?" At his nod, she continues, "That means I can tell when someone's relaxed or tense, or just about any other mood someone might be feeling."

"You feel that with everyone?" he asks in a low voice.

"Yes. It's not so strong with people I don't know well – Alisha and Yo-Yo, for example, would have be standing much closer to me for me to be able to pick up more subtle reactions. With someone I've known for a long time, like you, well, let's just say, it's like standing next to a radio transmitter."

"I'm sorry," he says, feeling guilty.

She shakes her head. "It's not your fault – I can't turn it off, any more than any of you guys can. But I need you to let me deal with my team in my way. You can't go leaping to my defence if the others disrespect me or are insubordinate."

He nods. "I know. I just – " 

"You care about me," she says, and he nods again. "And it means a lot to me, Phil, honestly. No one's ever had my back to the extent that you do, not even Miles. But I need you to promise me that you won't react like that again, especially around Lincoln."

He swallows hard, then holds her gaze. "I promise I'll let you deal with Campbell in future."

"Thank you. I'm gonna grab a nap before I get ready for tonight."

He smiles softly, before asking, "Anything you want me to do for you?"

She shakes her head, "No thanks, Phil."

"I'll see you in the hangar later, then." 

AC-S-AC-S-AC

Before he showers and changes into his undercover persona's clothes, Coulson heads to the kitchen. Hopefully Daisy won't need to use her powers tonight, but experience has taught him that it pays to be prepared, so he grabs some snacks, and some of the high protein shake that Simmons designed for her – he makes it up by the gallon, practically, using the recipe that Simmons gave him, then bottles it and keeps it in the fridge so there's always some on hand for when Daisy needs it.

He showers quickly, trying not to picture Daisy doing the same, then pulls on some boxers before he turns to his closet. He pulls out a tux, then a white dress shirt, and a tie – he'll probably discard the latter once the dancing starts, but since it's a formal (and very expensive) dinner, he wants to look the part. He sits on his bed and pulls on his socks, then slips on the shirt and buttons it. 

He's about to put on his pants when someone knocks on his bunk door, and he opens it a little way to see Daisy on the other side, looking a bit harassed. 

"Sorry to bother you, Phil, but my zip's got stuck. Can you – ?" She turns towards him, and he reaches down, grabs the end and pulls. 

"Yeah, it's stuck for me too. I think you'd better come in," he tells her. "I don't have any pants on."

She turns back around quickly, then steps across the threshold, closing the door behind her. "God, Phil, sorry. I didn't even think. I can go and ask Alisha."

"Don't be silly, Daisy," he says softly. "I can do it, I just think it'd be more discreet if we're not standing in the hallway half dressed."

She smirks at him, and he shakes his head softly, then peers at the zipper. "It looks like one of the teeth is slightly bent," he tells her.

"Damn. I really wanted to wear this dress tonight."

"I can probably fix it," he says. "But, uh, you'll need to take the dress off."

"Sure." She does just that, and he gapes at her, startled by her lack of self-consciousness at being in his bunk when he's not wearing any pants, and she's now only wearing her underwear: a matching red silk bra and thong. He can feel himself growing hard, and he hopes like hell he's not going to embarrass them both. He takes the dress from her and sits at the table in the corner, laying it down flat. From the corner of his eye he sees Daisy settle on his bed, and he bites his lip as he thinks about how at home she looks – he's sure his cock's going to burst out of his boxers at any moment, and he wills himself to stay calm.

After a couple of minutes fiddling he gets the zip fixed, and he turns towards Daisy, holding the dress out, and trying not to stare too obviously at how gorgeous she looks: her body's all lithe, toned muscle, and her legs seem to be never ending. 

She crosses to the table, and takes the dress in her left hand, then reaches out with her right and squeezes his shoulder before ducking her head to kiss the corner of his mouth. He tries to stifle a moan, and isn't convinced he succeeds because there's a glint in Daisy's eyes that makes him suspect she knows exactly what state he's in right now.

"Thanks Phil." She puts the dress back on, zips it up, smirks at him, then goes out, and as soon as the door shuts behind her, Coulson exhales noisily before pressing his hand against his cock. If he had more time, he'd take a cold shower, but as it is, he needs to finish dressing. He grabs his pants and pulls them on, getting them fastened as quickly as possible, then he deals with his tie, before slipping on his jacket. He gets his shoes on, then grabs his backpack with its various supplies (including an ICER, just in case), and steps out of his bunk, just as Daisy is closing her door.

He tries not to gape at her in an embarrassingly slack-jawed way, but it isn't easy – she looks absolutely stunning in her little black dress and killer heels. She's carrying a light shawl that will conceal the fact her dress is backless, but nothing will conceal its plunging neckline which frames her cleavage in the most eye-catching fashion. He swallows, desperately aware that he's grown hard instantly at the sight of her, and she smirks.

"Yup, Phil," she says cheerfully, "that's exactly the reaction I'm aiming for."

"You look amazing," he tells her.

"Thanks." She tilts her head to one side, then reaches out and tugs his tie a little loose. "Much better," she tells him, with a mischievous smirk. "You look pretty fine yourself, Phil." 

He feels as if he might come at any second, and it takes every ounce of professionalism he possesses to turn around and lead the way towards the hangar.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

They reach the dinner venue amongst a crowd of others, and Coulson's silently relieved when Daisy's fake IDs pass muster, and they're admitted to the entrance lobby of the mansion that Malick's been staying in for the last couple of weeks, and is using to host the event.

Daisy briefly touches her ear, and reports to Alisha that they're in, her quiet words lost amidst the general noise and bustle coming from the other guests. The plan is that they'll leave their comms deactivated unless they need the team's assistance, so she turns her earbud off as soon as Alisha's confirmed their position. 

"We'll have to see if we can get upstairs," Daisy says as they are shepherded into a large dining room.

"The old 'My date's about to puke, where's the bathroom' routine?" he suggests, and she smiles.

"Sounds good. We'll wait until the dancing's started, I think – there'll be lots more movement by then."

He nods agreement, then guides her over to the table where their cover personas have been seated.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to eat anything," she tells him in a low voice. "Eating with HYDRA assholes does nothing for my appetite."

"I know," he says sympathetically as he pulls out her chair and gets her settled. He takes his seat next to her, and within moments the table fills up with more guests. He and Daisy make small talk, and he feels her pressing her knee against his, can feel – even without Daisy's powers – how tense she is, and he reaches down under the table to discreetly squeeze her thigh in a gesture of support. 

She turns her head and giggles, then leans in and kisses his cheek, before she begins to nibble on his ear, and he's hard all over again. 

"Lizzie," he says in an admonishing tone. "We're at dinner."

"Darling, don't be so stuffy," she says brightly, then makes an aside to the guest on her left which Coulson can't quite hear, but results in a hearty guffaw from the other man. She turns her attention back to Coulson, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck and pulling his head towards hers so she can kiss him, all open-mouthed and dirty, and Coulson can't quite bite back a moan of desire. He thinks, desperately, that if she keeps this up, he'll come in his pants, and he pulls back, even though half of him wants her to keep going, wants her never to stop.

Daisy smirks at him, and he suspects he looks more than a bit dishevelled as a consequence of her kisses. She drops her right hand beneath the table and squeezes his thigh, her hand dangerously close to his raging hard-on, and he has to grab her wrist (carefully because his robotic hand is very strong) and stop her from outright fondling him.

To Coulson's immense relief, everyone's invited to move on through to the ballroom and although walking with an erection isn't the most comfortable thing, he feels it's the safer option than having Daisy continue to manhandle him.

They dance for an hour, with Daisy appearing to become increasingly tipsy, despite the fact she's barely touching the glasses of champagne she keeps picking up. He has to admire how realistic she makes it, with the stumbling and lurching, then almost falling down until she kicks off her heels, then declares, rather dramatically, "Darling, I think I'm gonna puke!" There are scandalised and disapproving looks and murmurs from those nearby, and Coulson hides a smile, then wraps his arm around her waist and guides her to the stairs. One of the guards standing nearby immediately directs them up two flights, giving them precise directions on the location of the bathroom.

As soon as they're out of sight of the guests downstairs, Daisy straightens up, and strides down the hall, all focused and business-like, and Coulson feels another surge of arousal, which he does his best to ignore as he follows her. She's pulled her cell from her clutch and as he catches up with her, she's peering at the blueprints for the mansion that she's already downloaded.

"This way," she says, and strides off.

"You did a good job down there," he tells her. 

She flashes a smile at him. "Thanks, Phil."

"I don't think I've ever seen someone seem so convincingly drunk as that before."

This time she smirks, before she grabs his hand and drags him through a doorway, leaving the door open a tiny sliver. "Guard," she tells him, her voice low, and her breath hot on his ear.

"I didn't see anyone," he mutters.

"No – felt his vibrations." He nods, and waits beside her for the man to pass. "The room we want is two doors down."

She slips her hand into his, and he's startled by the gesture, although he's not sure why given she almost had her hand on his cock earlier, then she leads him out of the room and along the hall to a large study or library.

She makes a beeline for the computer on the desk, while Coulson keeps watch by the door, the ICER he'd secreted in a holster inside his jacket now in his hand. He can hear Daisy typing busily behind him, and he has to resist the urge to turn around and watch – he's always loved watching her work – whether she's hacking or using her powers.

"Got it," she tells him quietly, and he nods, glances out of the door, up and down the hall, then waits for her to join him.

They make it as far as the bathroom when a security guard appears, his expression twitchy and suspicious, and his hand on the butt of the gun he's openly carrying on his belt. Since Daisy had already sensed him coming, she is pressed against Coulson, whose back is against the wall, her tongue down his throat, and her hand cupping his cock.

The guard clears his throat very loudly, and Daisy pulls her mouth from Coulson's so that he whines a bit, then turns her head to the guard. She gives him a big fake smile and raises her eyebrows enquiringly.

"You two shouldn't be up here," the guard says firmly.

"Sorry darlin'. Johnny and I couldn't wait." She smirks. "We have a hard time keeping our hands off each other if you know what I mean." Coulson bites back a smile when she winks at the guard, but he doesn't look amused.

"Please go back downstairs, ma'am, sir."

Daisy pouts, sighs dramatically, then pulls herself away from Coulson. He shakes his head, then wraps his arm around her shoulders and they make their way along the hall, then downstairs.

"Let's get out of here," Daisy mutters against his ear.

"Yeah." He taps his earbug and quietly tells Alisha to bring the car around, and they make their getaway.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

An hour later they're back at The Cocoon, and Coulson's just stepped out of the shower, wrapped in only a towel, and is about to fit his prosthetic back in place, when there's a brief knock at his door.

He goes to open it, remaining behind the door until he sees it's Daisy dressed in the sweatpants and sweater he knows she usually wears to bed, and carrying her laptop.

"Hey, Phil," she says. "Can I come in?"

He doesn't even think about it, he just opens the door to let her in – after all, she was sitting on his bed in just her underwear earlier.

She blinks, looking slightly surprised when she sees he's naked but for the towel. "I – uh – I can come back," she tells him, and he's surprised by her reticence.

"Daisy, you were feeling me up in Malick's mansion less than two hours ago."

"Yeah, but that was when we were on a mission."

"Right. Sorry. I'll go and get dressed." He reaches for the prosthetic, sitting in its case on the end of his bed, and fits it in place. From the corner of his eye he can see Daisy watching him with obvious interest, but it's not prurient. 

"Does that hurt?" she asks, her voice soft and her expression tender.

He shrugs. "It stings a bit when I fit it, but I'm used to that."

She nods, and he's surprised when she sets the laptop down on the table, then comes to stand in front of him. She seems to have forgotten that she had an issue with him being mostly naked, not that he minds in the least.

"Would a massage make it less painful?" she asks.

He shrugs. "I honestly have no idea."

"I'd like to try, if that's okay. Obviously I don't want to trigger you in any way."

"Okay." 

She nods, then gestures at the bed. "Why don't you sit down?"

"Wouldn't you rather I got dressed first?" he asks cautiously.

She shakes her head. "It's fine." 

He nods, then sits on the edge of the bed, and she climbs up to kneel behind him with her hands resting lightly on his shoulders. His skin's still slightly damp from his shower, and when she begins to massage his neck first, he can feel the way her fingers slide easily over him. He tries not to think about what it would be like to feel her hand on his cock, although it's not easy since he's already growing hard. 

Daisy works on both sides of his neck, then on the nape and up onto the back of his head until his muscles are so relaxed he can barely hold his head up. From there she moves onto his shoulders, then down his arms, first the right, then the left. She's very careful with his left arm, and he bites his lip to keep himself from crying at how tender she's being.

"How does that feel now?" she asks softly once she's finished.

"Good," he tells her, his voice a bit hoarse.

"Good." She presses a kiss to his cheek, and he turns his head quickly, reaching up to cup her face so he can kiss her on the mouth. "Phil." She moans into the kiss, and he shifts a bit on the bed, moving to face her so they can kiss more easily. 

"Daisy." He can't help groaning her name when she drops her hand to his thigh, sliding it up under the towel that's still around his waist before she curls her fingers around his hot, hard flesh.

"I always suspected you were hiding a monster cock under those suits of yours," she tells him, and he feels her tug the towel open with one hand as her other one slides down his shaft to cup his balls.

He grabs the hem of her sweater and tugs it up and off, tossing it to the floor. She immediately pushes his shoulder and he gets the message, lying back on the bed. She divests him of the towel, licking her lips when she gets her first look at his 'monster cock', then she stands up and slides her sweats off, dropping them onto the floor with her sweater and the towel. She moves across the bed, and he shifts over into the middle so they've got more space.

Daisy kneels over him: her nipples are hard and her breasts look bigger, somehow, and he cups them in both his hands before bringing the left one to his mouth. She moans loudly when he sucks on her nipple before grazing his teeth carefully over her flesh. 

"Fuck Phil, yes." She clasps the back of his neck, holding him in place as he works his mouth over her breast. Eventually she guides his head over to her other breast, and he repeats the process all over again. She's quivering with want by the time he pulls his mouth off her a second time, and she immediately reaches for his rock hard cock, stroking him a couple of times before she guides him into her slick heat. 

She comes before he's even fully inside her, and he groans softly at the sensation of her inner muscles tightening around his cock. He begins to thrust and she gasps loudly, then clutches more tightly to his shoulder. 

"Don't stop Phil," she tells him, her bossy tone going straight to his cock. 

He grabs her and flips them so she's beneath him, and then he begins fucking her hard and deep. "Not gonna last," he warns her.

"Don't care," she gasps. "Don't stop."

He pumps his hips harder until he can feel his balls tightening, and then she's coming, which is enough to tip him over the edge too.

He manages not to collapse on top of her, and he's barely flopped onto his back beside her before she snuggles up beside him, her head on his right shoulder and her hand over his heart.

"You okay?" she asks.

"I'm good," he says reassuringly.

"No regrets?"

He tries to get a look at her face when she asks that, and she obliges him by lifting her head to look him in the eye. "Should I regret what just happened?" he asks, a bit confused.

"No, definitely not, Phil."

"Good. I don't regret it. I hope you won't, either – after all, you're technically my boss these days."

"Only because I'm a Team Leader and you gave up being Director."

"Yeah," he agrees, then has to stifle a yawn. "Sorry."

She chuckles softly. "It's fine."

"Did you want to show me something?" he asks. "You were carrying your laptop when you came in."

"It can wait, if that's okay with you?"

"Mmhmm." He sighs softly.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you usually sleep with your prosthetic on?"

"No." He sits up, and carefully detaches it. Daisy passes him the case and he puts it away, then she sets the case back on the table in the corner, alongside her laptop.

He can't help smiling a bit when she climbs back into bed – naked and gorgeous; she catches sight of his expression and smirks more than a little smugly. 

"God, I'm so lucky," he says, feeling a bit amazed at the day's turn of events.

"That goes double for me," she tells him as she drags the comforter up, then snuggles back up to him again in her earlier position. She kisses him firmly on the mouth. "Go to sleep, Phil."

"Yeah." He tightens his right arm around her, presses a kiss to her temple, then closes his eyes. His last thought is to wonder what everyone else is going to make of this development in his and Daisy's relationship.


End file.
